


A guy you,can trust

by AgentPotatoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Innocent, Oral, Underage - Freeform, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPotatoes/pseuds/AgentPotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 year old Darcy has a tingly feeling between her legs, so she goes to her older brother for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A guy you,can trust

As I enter my house I pull down my skirt as I notice it went up some. The skirts they make us wear are so short! What makes it even worse is Caleb kept touching my underwear! Ever since then I had a tingly feeling between my legs and I don't know what to do!

I went up stairs and saw Harry door open. HARRY'S HOME! He's 19, he should know what to do! I run in his room and yell "HARRY!" He turned around and picked me up and sat me down on his lap.  
"What's up baby girl?"  
I sighed "I need your help! Ever since today at school when Caleb touched my underwear I've been having a tingly feeling between my legs. What's happening?"

Harry said "First of all who is this Caleb? Why is he touching my little sister underwear?! I'll kill him! And you'll be fine, your just horny."  
"What does that mean?"  
"When Caleb touched you, your body like that. And it feels this was because it wants to be touched some more!"  
"Can you help? Pleeeeeeeaaaase?" 

I moved around on his lap trying to relieve some of this pressure. But I heard I moan erupt from the back of Harry's throat. Then I felt something hard underneath me. I put my hands on it.  
"What is this?"  
"My erection, lay down. I'll help."

I cheered and layed down on his bed. Harry undressed me till I was naked. He spread my legs and then licked my heat. I gasped and buckled my hips. He sucked on my clit and I moaned out "Harry!"  
He growled "Call me Daddy!" I didn't even questions it. 

He thrust his tongue in my throwing me over the edge. My body shook and I felt my self,clenching around his tongue. Suddenly he pulled out his tongue and replaced it with his finger. At first it hurt. Then I felt really good! I moaned "oh daddy!" As he hit my spot. My toes curled and my body shook as I orgasmed.  
I road out my orgasm on his fingers. Then he pulled them out. 

He stood up and dropped his pants "Suck my dick baby girl."  
I crawled to my knees in front of him and licked his cock. He pushed it past my lips deep in my throat. I grabbed his thighs trying to steady myself. I gagged around his large dick as he fucked my throat. 

I guess the vibrations of my gagging felt good because he moaned "Yeah, choke on my cock ya slut!"  
He thrust faster. Soon he was pounding in my abused mouth. So fast his balls hit my chin over and over.  
He twitched and was soon cumming down my throat.

My first instinct was to spit it out till Harry grabbed my cheeks and growled "Swallow." 

That's how my relationship started with my older brother.


End file.
